Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4x+3(2x-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 4x + {3(}\gray{2x-1}{)} $ $ 4x + {6x-3} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {4x + 6x} - 3$ $ {10x} - 3$ The simplified expression is $10x-3$